


Subjects

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Heavy Angst, Little comfort, Logan isn't the jerk, Neither is Deceit, Scientist Logic | Logan Sanders, Testing on Tinies, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tiny Creativity | Roman Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Virgil has been a test subject in a lab for all of his eighteen years of life. His older brother, Roman, and his boyfriend, Patton, are trapped with him. Then the company that owns them gets bought out by Dr. Logan Berry





	Subjects

Virgil was strapped to an operating table, his whole body tried to buck away from the searing chemicals that had been poured onto his body. Screams of torment left his mouth. This was hell on Earth, this was Virgil's life. 

 

 

    At least he go to share this life with his brother and brother-in-law. In fact as he writhed in agony he could hear his family reacting to their youngest member’s pain from the birdcage they called home. Patton sobbing loudly as Roman tried to convince the humans to let Virgi go. “Please! Please, the serum isn't working. Just let my brother go. Please.” 

 

 

    Virgil sucked in a breath through his teeth as the chemical finally finished pouring onto him. His skin was still bubbling with what would, no doubt, be welts and blisters. The scientist picked up his recorder and spoke into it, as if Virgil wasn't on the verge on unconsciousness. 

 

 

      “Subject 09 shows verbal signs of pain upon first contact with the substance, physical symptoms seem to indicate severe burns. No lacerations or deformities,” the human continued to speak into the recorder as Roman struggled to shake the bars of their cage and free himself. 

 

 

    Virgil attempted to pull in a deep breath without crying but he couldn't seem to pull any air into his shaky body. Panic set in. He began to thrash around violently in his restraints, tears falling from his eyes, blood gushing from fresh blisters being popped, eyes darting everywhere as he tried to find an escape. 

 

 

    Roman called out to his little brother as Patton screamed for the scientist to do something. “Virgil, please! Just listen to my voice, Virge!” Roman coaxed. Virgil's blood creating rivers of scarlet that spread across the steel surface, his screams multiplied by the echo of the spacious lab and his tears reflecting the spotlight aimed directly at him. Roman couldn't bare to watch. 

 

 

     As Virgil became slower the scientist began to describe the display he had just witnessed into his recorder. When Virgil dropped limp onto the table the only reaction from the monstrous human was a simple, “possible death of subject 09.” 

 

 

   Roman felt his world spin as everything came crashing down around him. His baby brother couldn't have left him. He promised he wouldn't. They were supposed to be together forever. Patton threw his arms around Roman's neck and the two of them collapsed into the bars. 

 

 

    Sound seemed to flicker in and out as Roman’s sense of time seemed frozen. Patton was sobbing harshly, muttering pleas to any God that would hear it.

 

 

   “Subject…signs of pulse...alive...test two…” the scientists words faded out again. Patton kissed Roman, it was lacking the love they often shared, it was harsh. A distraction. At first Roman couldn't figure out why and then it clicked into place with his brother's screams. 

 

 

    Virgil wasn't dead. The scientist was continuing his tests. 

 

 

  Virgil never spoke again. When he was returned to the cage with the two older tinies, three days later, he stared at them with wide haunted eyes and said nothing. No matter how they coaxed or pleading Virgil refused to say anything, he just buried himself deep into his patchwork hoodie and remained firmly planted in the far back of the cage. 

 

 

   The burns decorating his throat and marring his face may have been a valid reason but the tinies had no way of knowing if there was any permanent damage done to the teenage boy physically, or if it was only mentally. 

 

 

    Eventually Patton became the victim of the same product, Virgil was no longer showing verbal responses so he couldn't represent the symptoms accurately. Patton only had eight days of testing before the company sold out. 

 

 

     The new company was owned by Dr. Logan Berry. The old scientist, a rival of the new owner apparently, threw Patton and the others into an airtight glass container and disposed of them in the dumpster. 

 

 

    Patton was shaking from exhaustion as he let himself lay back against the wall, pulling Virgil into his chest he called out in a raspy voice for his lover. “Roman, Dear, please stop banging. We won't be getting out of here. Come cuddle with us, let's let this happen peacefully.” 

 

 

    Roman paused in slamming his fist against the glass wall for a mere second before hitting it again, with all his might. His fists were bruised and his breath was short. 

 

 

    Behind him Virgil whined. Roman spun to see his lover and his brother looking at him with dull eyes, acceptance painted across their features. Roman couldn't protect them from being tortured but he had to protect them from this. He couldn't just let them die like this. All that pain for nothing but to end up dying, surrounded by black plastic and rotting food as starvation slowly claws it's way through their stomach. 

 

 

    “Roman, please,” Patton said as soft his his scratched throat would allow. “Just come to sleep with us. Going to sleep together, the three of us together, it can't be all that bad.” 

 

 

    Roman slowly walked over and then dropped to his knees beside them. He wrapped his arms around them both and witnessed Virgil bury his head into Patton's chest while pressing back against Roman. 

 

 

     Patton offered Roman a defeated smile. “We promised to never leave without each other, that promise is going to be kept.” 

 

 

    Roman smiled at his lover and down at his brother. “Wherever I go, I'll have you two in my arms.” 

 

 

    Virgil made a noise of contentment before he let his head fall against the solid wall. He was the first to let his mind slip into the blank darkness that awaited them. 

 

 

   

 

    Logan examined each new room thoroughly to be sure they were all supplied like promised. His assistants, Thomas and Dee, followed behind him in a much happier mood than the critical scientist. 

 

 

    “This place is great Logan! Think of how many projects we can start here!” Thomas cheered. Dee agreed enthusiastically. 

 

 

    The two assistants ran into the next lab room and began to search around. Logan glanced at his checklist before looking around. “Hmm,” Logan made a noise of confusion and both the assistants stopped to look at him. 

 

 

    “Uh-oh,” Dee commented, “what is it?” 

 

 

    “There are supposed to be three test subjects homed in this lab,” Logan glanced around once more. He spotted an empty birdcage and walked over to investigate. 

 

 

     “It seems as though they've been removed. Curious,” Logan debates in his mind. It wasn't odd that people want to take most of their projects with them, however he had been sold three test subjects as claimed by the paperwork. 

 

 

   “Ah, who cares?” Dee shrugged. “We don't need them anyway.” 

 

 

   Logan nodded sharply. “That is true. They didn't increase the value of the building so it's no great loss. Thomas take this cage to the trash, it's in to poor condition to be used any further.” 

 

 

    Thomas took the cage as Logan handed it to him. The cage had rusted over in many parts and had paint flaking off. The assistant made a disgusted face at it as he found the back exit. He hoisted the lid off the dumpster and tossed the cage in. 

 

 

    Just as he let go of the cage he noticed a glass tank with a mass of flesh inside. Horror washed through the human as he screamed for his associates. He didn't hesitate to haul himself halfway into the dumpster and reach for the tank. 

 

 

   “Thomas, what is the iss-” Logan began to ask as he opened the door, only to cut himself off as he seen his assistant throwing himself into the dumpster. 

 

 

    “Why are you in the trash?” Dee asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

 

    “There are living creatures!” Thomas explained, not elaborating enough. 

 

 

     “Yes, Thomas. Rats and other living creatures make their homes in or around trash, it allows them to scavenge fo-” Logan had began to educate when Thomas cut him off in an exasperated tone of voice. 

 

 

     “They're not rats and they're locked in some sort of tank, now help me.” Thomas demanded. Dee and Logan shared a look. 

 

 

     Dee walked over and peeked inside of the dumpster only for his eyes to widened in surprise. “Dr. Logan, you might want to see this.” 

 

 

    Logan took note of the worried tone on his assistant's face and walked towards him with great haste. He reached them just as Thomas leaned back over the edge with an aquarium in his hands. Inside the aquarium were three tinies, huddled together. 

 

 

    Two adults and a child. The two adults were asleep, or at least Logan hoped it was sleep, but the child was staring up at them with empty eyes. If it wasn't for the blinking motion Logan would have sworn the child had passed on. 

 

 

    “Bring them inside the lab, quick. Get them out of there, Dee take my keys go buy some food they can eat. Thomas set them on the counter and take the lid off of that container,” Logan barked out orders. The other two scrambled to follow. 

 

 

     Logan looked inside the dumpster and seen a tape recorder and a few scattered papers that he leaned in and fished for. He gathered them and brought it all inside, setting in on the back table of the lab Thomas was in. It was the lab where they had found the birdcage, Logan wondered if his two colleagues had put the clues together yet. 

 

 

    Thomas reached in the tank and picked up one of the limp adults first since their bodies were guarding the younger one. As Thomas gently supported the adult tiny, Logan observed the kid jerk and reach towards where Thomas was moving the adult. 

 

 

      “It's alright, little one, Thomas will not cause any harm to your friend,” Logan spoke softly. The tiny sent him an icy glare that shocked Logan. Once the tiny had raised his face all the way Logan was able to see chemical burns going from his mouth down, the scientist couldn't see how far they went and he questioned if he wanted too. 

 

 

      Thomas hesitated before putting his hand back in and reaching for the other adult. The kid angrily tried to shove his hand away. Thomas gave the kid an apologetic look as he scooped the child up instead. The kid whimpered and whined as he tried jerk off of the hand. 

 

 

    “Please, calm down. We wish you no harm.” 

 

 

  The reassurances fell on deaf ears. Thomas was able to safely get the tiny to the table and quickly retreated as the tiny began to thrash around, letting out what appeared to be screams. 

 

 

     Logan and Thomas shared heartbroken looks, a rare occurrence of Logan Berry showing his emotions. They eventually sat themselves down, realizing that the Tiny wasn't going to respond to any reassurances they could come up with. 

 

 

     The small Tiny had moved to lay on top of the adult, the adult responded by curling his arms around the kid. Dee eventually returned with a tray of hot food. Thomas and Dee cut up the chicken into small pieces to put with a small portion of rice. They made three small plates and brought one over. 

 

 

   The kid looked at the plate suspiciously. Dee spoke next. “It's not drugged. We have no need to test on you, currently. So just relax and eat for a moment.” 

 

 

     The tiny accepted Dee's explanation. He crawled off of the adult and over to the food. He glanced up at us before quickly digging in with his hands. Logan ignored his urge to scold the boy and tell him to use the small fork provided to him. 

 

 

      After the boy ate he went back over to the adult and fell asleep rather quick. Thomas carefully moved them back into the tank, since they didn't have anything more comfortable at the moment. As soon as they were sure the Tiny had fallen back to sleep and they checked the pulses of the adults Dee and Thomas left. 

 

 

     Logan took the chance to read through the paperwork. The child was Subject 09, he wasn't a child as he had turned eighteen a few days ago. He had suffered severe burns to the throat, along with trauma, that rendered him mute from one test. He was the brother of Subject 08. 

 

 

    Subject 08 was twenty-two years old, he hadn't suffered any physical symptoms from tests but he had suffered some mental defects from new brainwashing technology. He seemed to have a sexual relation with Subject 010 which was being studied, as gay relationships only present in the human race. He showed parental tendencies over subject 09.

 

 

    Subject 010 was twenty-three, he had several scars from dissections and practice operations when he belonged to a medical school. He is claimed to be obsessed with subject 08 and show parental instincts for subject 09. 

 

 

      Logan set the papers aside and looked at the three people who had huddled back together. Logan may have bought a new lab but somehow he inherited three people with it, it may not be what he signed up for but Logan was always up for a challenge. 

 

 

    And these three would certainly cause that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you get inspired by this, or any of my other works, then feel free to write about it and post it as long as you credit me and tag me in it/send me it. I'm Kaytikitty on AO3, tumblr, & Wattpad. 
> 
> Have a prompt/request you want me to write? Send it to me on my tumblr, Kaytikitty!


End file.
